Afternoon Surprise
by Yukaya
Summary: Destined for eternal separation, they keep their love hidden from the world. But when human nature calls, even the strongest of minds cannot hold back the heart… WARNING! STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT, MATURE CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR SENSITIVE/UNDERAGE READERS


Ayashi No Ceres Fanfic by JustAShootingStar

Title: Afternoon Surprise

Author: JustAShootingStar

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this entire piece. All rights belong to the people they belong to…

Pairings: Kei/Shuro

Summary: A oneshot based on the impossible love story between two lovers. Destined for eternal separation, they keep their love hidden from the rest of the world. But when human nature calls, even the strongest of minds cannot hold back the heart…

Author's note: THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT, MATURE CONTENT. BEWARE. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO/OPPOSED TO STRONGLY DESCRIPTIVE LOVE SCENES (can't say I didn't warn you…).

I walk out into my back yard and there you are, body slightly covered in little drops of sweat, standing strongly under the sun, facing the other way towards the pool. Quietly, I walk up to you and wrap my arms around you from behind. You smile as you realize that I'm wearing my bikini- your favorite- and turn around to hug me, stopping to admire my choice of clothing.

"You like it?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course" you whisper back.

I smile and run my fingers from your hands, up your arms and to your shoulders. I place your hands on the sides of my hips and bring my own hands slowly back to your shoulders like I did before. I look deep into your eyes. They're hard to read but I can sense a certain longing in them as they stare back into mine. I put my hand behind your neck and, with my other hand. I put a finger on your jaw line, slowly pulling you closer... and closer... and closer... Our lips are now very close. I lick your lips and bring you closer with my finger until our lips finally meet.

I kiss you softly a few times, my kisses moving from your lips, along your jaw line and back again. After a while, I move my lips to your earlobe, teasing it with my tongue. I breathe softly in your ear, kissing it, as well. I bring my attention back to your lips as I press my body tightly against yours. Then, I break our contact, take your hand and walk you to the pool. We slide into the warm water together. There's a ledge inside the water. You sit on it and I climb onto your lap, facing you, my legs on either side of your body. I notice the bump that has now formed between your legs. I take some water in my hands and pour it onto your shoulders and chest, my hands following the movement of the water on your skin.

I start to kiss you again, deeper this time, as I move my hips onto you. We continue to kiss and I feel the bump in your swim suit becoming more prominent as I move my hips back and forth against it. We continue this way for a while until I feel that you are halfway close to your goal. I stop, not willing to end it so early. Your penis is now very much erect. I tease you with my hands for a while, stroking your penis back and forth several times, squeezing it gently in my hands. I see that you're enjoying it but I stop, stand up, and take you out of the pool and into the house.

I close the door as soon as we enter and you pick me up. I wrap my legs around your waist and you push me up against a wall. My lips find your face again, kissing you from your jaw line to your lips. I lick your lips, kiss them and nibble on them softly, then kiss them again. The more times we kiss the deeper and the more passionate the kisses become. I remove my bikini top to give you better access to my breasts, which your hands gladly take hold of. After a short while, you put me down and, as I stand on the ground, I lower your swimsuit to your feet and you step out of it. I lead you to the armless chair close by and you sit on it. I push your legs apart and place myself on the floor in front of you, between your legs.

I stop to contemplate you for a short moment, enjoying the sight of your erect penis standing in front of me, long and strong. Without further hesitation, I push my hair out of the way and dive my face towards your crotch. I lick and kiss your penis and your testicles, moving from the base of your penis to the tip. I blow softly on the tip and flick my tongue at it several times. I then pass my tongue around the entire head to moisturize it and flick my tongue at the tip again. I can hear you moan and I know that now is the time to get to more serious things. I lick my lips and put your tip in between them, just barely taking the tip in my mouth. I look up at you and stare into your eyes, admiring the look on your face. Without breaking our eye contact, I suck softly on your tip once. I suck again, harder this time, and I can tell that you're enjoying this. I part from you for a second to lick my lips again, then I go in for a second time, this time taking the entire head of your penis into my mouth. I start to suck on the head. I do this a few times, then I start to move my lips back and forth onto your penis, taking as much of you as I can into my mouth. With each stroke towards the tip, I suck on your penis, until I see that you have come close to your climax. I take one more long suck as I bring my lips to the tip, then I stop. I stand up and look straight into your eyes.

Without saying a word, my eyes ask you if you're ready. I can see the longing in your eyes, too obvious to ignore any longer. I step closer to you and you take hold of my bikini bottom, dragging it to the floor. I step out of it and climb back onto your lap again. This time, I touch the tip of your penis with my pussy, teasing you slightly, before sliding into place, your penis pushing its way inside of me. I take you as deeply as I can into me and slowly lift myself again, making your penis almost slide out. I repeat this action several times, going faster and faster each time. Soon enough, your hips start to mimic mine and our moans grow louder with each thrust of our hips. Suddenly, you hold me tight to you and stand up. I wrap my legs around you, holding you closer to me and allowing you to penetrate me even deeper. You bring me to a wall, resting my back against it, completely closing the distance between our bodies. I hold you as close to me as I can as our bodies move in synchronization. Our movements are now stronger, rougher, and our moans become louder as our bodies move faster together. We're getting close, I can feel it. With a few more thrusts of your hips, we both let out a loud moan, our bodies freezing momentarily in ecstasy as we both reach our climax.

You back away from the wall slowly and sit back down on the chair. I hold you tight against my body, savoring the moment we have together. With a finger that I place on your jaw line, I draw your face closer to mine, tasting your lips again. We kiss for a long moment. Realizing that you are still inside me, I stand up, freeing you from my tight grasp. I look into your face, smile, and take your hand, leading you towards the bathroom in view of a nice, hot bath...


End file.
